The present invention relates to a golf ball containing piezoelectric material, and in particular to a system and method of changing the characteristics of a golf ball containing piezoelectric material.
Golf balls have undergone significant changes over the years. For example, rubber cores have gradually replaced wound cores because of consistent quality and performance benefits such as reducing of driver spin for longer distance. Other significant changes have also occurred in the cover and dimple patterns on the golf ball.
The design and technology of golf balls has advanced to the point that the United States Golf Association (“USGA”) has instituted a rule prohibiting the use of any golf ball in a USGA-sanctioned event that can achieve an initial velocity of 250 ft/s, when struck by a driver having a velocity of 130 ft/s (referred to hereafter as “the USGA test”.) (The Royal and Ancient Club St. Andrews (“R&A”) has instituted a similar rule for R&A-sanctioned events.) Manufacturers place a great deal of emphasis on producing golf balls that consistently achieve the highest possible velocity in the USGA test without exceeding the limit. Even so, golf balls are available with a range of different properties and characteristics, such as velocity, spin, and compression. Thus, a variety of different balls may be available to meet the needs and desires of a wide range of golfers.
Regardless of construction, many players often seek a golf ball that delivers maximum distance. Balls of this nature obviously require a high initial velocity upon impact. As a result, golf ball manufacturers are continually searching for new ways in which to provide golf balls that deliver the maximum performance for golfers at all skill levels, and seek to discover compositions that allow a lower compression ball to provide the performance generally associated with a high compression ball.
A golfer may use different golf balls having different play characteristics depending on the golfer's preferences. For example, different dimple patterns may affect the aerodynamic properties of the golf ball during flight, or a difference in the hardness may affect the rate of backspin. With regard to hardness in particular, a golfer may choose to use a golf ball having a cover layer and/or a core that is harder or softer. A golf ball having a hard cover layer will generally achieve greater distances but less spin, and so will be better for drives but more difficult to control on shorter shots. On the other hand, a golf ball having a softer cover layer will generally experience more spin and therefore be easier to control, but will lack distance.
A wide range of golf balls having a variety of hardness characteristics are known in the art. Generally, the hardness of a golf ball is determined by the chemical composition and physical arrangement of the various layers making up the golf ball. Accordingly, a number of different golf ball materials are mixed and matched in various combinations and arrangements to create golf balls having different hardness values and different hardness profiles.
However, designing golf balls to achieve desired hardness characteristics suffers from at least several difficulties. Generally, the construction of known golf balls requires that a wide range of design variables such as layer arrangement, materials used in each layer, and layer thickness be balanced against each other. Changes to any of these variables may therefore improve a desired hardness only at the expense of other play characteristics. Perhaps most importantly, known golf balls generally cannot simultaneously achieve the advantageous play characteristics associated with high hardness (greater distances) while also achieving the advantageous play characteristics associated with low hardness (greater spin).
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for providing a golf ball that is capable of having different play characteristics.